


Noël au bunker

by AndersAndrew



Series: Supernatural - Season 9 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Castiel in the Bunker, Christmas, Human Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un réveillon loin d'être tranquille, avec du gui, un sapin, un drogué, des handicapés des sentiments et un bonnet de Père Noël</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noël au bunker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marry Black (Ri_chan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/gifts).



> Titre: Noël au bunker  
> Fandom: Supernatural (spoil saison 9)  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Genre: Slash et hurt/comfort  
> Personnages: Dean/Castiel, Sam(/)Crowley, Kévin, Charlie  
> Nombre de mots: 3573  
> Prompt: Supernatural - Dean/Castiel, Sam - Noël  
> N'importe quoi sur le fait qu'ils passent un Noël au bunker. On peut ajouter Kevin, Charlie (Crowley) à convenance, et évidemment, du gui, un sapin, des bois d'élans, etc etc  
> Commentaire: Au fait...Freud a été incinéré (en Angleterre, ayant fuit l'Autriche à cause des nazis). Castiel essaye de faire de l'humour....désastreux, oui, je sais.

Sammy et Charlie étaient en train de décorer le sapin de Noël lorsque Dean entra dans la pièce en faisant claquer la porte avec colère.  
« Qui est-ce qui a mis du gui partout dans le bunker ? », gronda l'aîné des Winchester, rouge comme une pivoine.  
Il darda un regard furibond sur les deux autres, qui le fixaient avec des yeux ronds.  
\- Quel intérêt on aurait de mettre du gui partout ?, demanda Sammy. Charlie est la seule femme, et elle est...  
\- Sur le point de faire tomber le sapin. Attentiooooon !, prévînt la jeune femme, tanguant dangereusement sur son escabeau que Sammy, surpris de l'arrivée fracassante de son frère, avait oublié de tenir.  
Sam retînt l'arbre, dont les boules se mirent à cliqueter furieusement, scintillant de mille feux, comme mécontentes d'être malmenées. Un petit ange en plastique tomba par terre, sans se casser toutefois. Charlie fit la moue et, descendant quelques marches, le ramassa.  
\- Écoute, on est occupé, grogna Sam. On ne sait rien à propos de ton affaire de gui. Demande à Kévin.  
Dean fronça les sourcils, mais comprit l'argument. Il s'en alla en claquant à nouveau la porte, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire soupirer Sam, agacé.  
Charlie eut un petit rire :  
\- Je me demande ce qui le met dans cet état. Il a dû embrasser Crowley ou quoi ?  
Sammy tourna vers elle un visage à l'expression si terrifiée qu'elle balbutia rapidement en agitant les mains devant elle :  
\- Mais je suis sûre que ce n'est pas ça !

 

Cette fois, Castiel ne prit pas de pincettes. Il enroula ses bras autour de la nuque d'un Dean surpris...  
\- Hey !  
...et vînt à sa rencontre sans se soucier de rien, les lèvres collées aux siennes.  
C'était agréable, et Dean ne se dégageait pas. Il ne participait pas beaucoup cependant, et le baiser était bref, car Castiel ne voulait pas non plus le forcer.  
Après tout :  
\- C'est la tradition, expliqua-t-il en désignant le gui accroché au chambranle de la porte, au dessus de leurs têtes.  
Le chasseur prit un air embarrassé :  
\- C'est au moins la sixième fois aujourd'hui !  
\- C'est toi qui m'a dit qu'il était important que j'ai l'esprit de Noël. Que c'était ce que les humains faisaient...  
Dean se maudit mentalement ; comme si lui, il l'avait jamais eu, l'esprit de Noël, alors que c'était la période où il se sentait le plus seul, à regarder les gens normaux préparer les fêtes en famille, tandis que lui devait se contenter de sa misérable existence en solitaire.  
Oh, Sam avait bien essayé de lui redonner goût à Noël...mais ce n'était pas le même symbole pour lui que pour les autres gens.  
L'ancien ange le fixait intensément, et il se souvînt de ce qu'il venait de faire. Sa bouche était encore chaude et humide.  
\- Ahum, fit-il en détournant les yeux, ouais mais bon, c'est pas...enfin normalement, on fait ça avec...avec des femmes.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
C'était exactement ce genre de réflexion que Dean avait voulu éviter les cinq premières fois.  
\- Ben parce que...parce que...c'est pas...je suis pas...  
Castiel eut la bonne idée de comprendre où il voulait en venir.  
\- Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas homosexuel.  
Cela mit tout de même Dean assez mal à l'aise pour le faire rougir.  
\- Voilà ! Et embrasser un autre homme, c'est...très gay, tu vois ?  
\- Je ne suis pas gay, répliqua doucement Castiel. En fait, je ne me sens pas vraiment concerné par ces...dénominations distinctes d'orientations sexuelles. Pour moi, il n'y a aucune différences entre les humains.  
Son compagnon lui jeta un regard dubitatif.  
\- Ah ouais ?  
Cas pencha la tête, forcé d'admettre :  
\- Bon, j'ai peut-être une préférence purement esthétique pour le corps féminin. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec l'amour !  
\- Qui parle de ça ? Et puis tu as tout le temps pour ce genre de choses, répondit Dean, évasif.  
Comme si parler d'amour pouvait le faire se sentir plus à l'aise.  
Ne sachant pas quoi ajouter, il esquissa un sourire incertain.  
\- Tu n'aurais pas vu qui a accroché ce gui un peu partout dans le bunker ?  
Le regard de Castiel perdit en clarté, et secoua la tête lentement en signe de dénégation. Dean n'en attendit pas plus et tourna les talons.  
Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, le silence et les non-dits, cette rupture brusque de la conversation, s'étiraient entre eux comme du chewing-gum. Le chasseur s'empressa de disparaître au détour d'un couloir, laissant Castiel seul avec ses questions.

 

La porte de la prison de Crowley était ouverte. C'est là que Dean sentit la catastrophe arriver. Il se précipita à l'intérieur, sûr de ce qu'il allait trouver.  
Et pourtant, sa découverte dépassa de loin toutes ses attentes.  
Kévin était attaché sur la chaise et bâillonné. Il était un peu contusionné, comme après une bagarre – un peu de sang et des hématomes, un œil au beurre noir – mais à première vue, il n'aurait pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital. Ce qui était déjà un soulagement en soi.  
Bien que l'absence du prisonnier dans la pièce soit très inquiétante.  
\- Que s'est-il passé ?, interrogea Castiel sur le seuil.  
Dean s'empressa de détacher Kévin, qui répondit, la voix tremblante :  
\- Je ne voulais pas...je suis désolé. J'ai...j'ai voulu lui parler...  
\- Je t'avais dis de ne pas le faire !, rugit l'aîné des Winchester en lui retirant les menottes que Crowley avait même prit soin de lui mettre.  
Kévin lui jeta un regard désemparé.  
\- Je voulais savoir...comment...comment...  
Il ne parvînt pas à finir et baissa la tête. Dean serra les dents :  
\- A quoi ça servirait que tu saches comment elle est morte ? Tu veux te faire encore plus de mal ? Ça t'avancerait à quoi ?  
\- J'ai besoin de savoir, s'écria avec véhémence le garçon en s'agrippant à sa manche.  
Ses yeux brillaient de larmes, mais Dean refusa de plier et conserva une expression dure.  
\- Tout ce que ça risque de t'apporter, c'est des regrets supplémentaires, et le poids de n'avoir rien pu faire ; ça t'empêchera d'avancer.  
Il observa le jeune asiatique. Il était vraiment jeune, et il était frêle, dans un état de fatigue extrême. Proche de sa limite.  
\- T'as pas trente-six options : soit tu continues d'avancer, soit tu meurs, c'est aussi simple que ça. C'est le monde dans lequel on vit, on n'a pas le choix. On n'a pas choisi, mais c'est comme ça, asséna Dean. Ça sert à rien de remuer la merde, tu m'entends ?  
\- Dean, lança Cas.  
L'interpellé se tourna ; l'ancien ange ramassait une seringue à demi vide sur le sol.  
\- Il...il m'a pris du sang, mais ça n'a pas eu l'air de lui plaire, marmonna Kévin qui reprenait un peu du poil de la bête.  
\- Sam !, s'exclama Dean.  
Il se précipita à l'extérieur, passa sous la branche de gui que Castiel avait remarqué dès son arrivée.  
Mais la situation était trop grave pour qu'il prenne encore comme prétexte les coutumes de Noël pour l'embrasser.  
Le front couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, Sam se redressa. Il avait soulevé plusieurs cartons, sans trouver l'objet convoité. Pourtant, il était certain d'avoir vu des guirlandes lumineuses dans le fatras conservé ici – comment elles avaient pu atterrir là, c'était un mystère qu'il se sentait prêt à résoudre, si seulement il parvenait à remettre la main dessus.  
\- Tu cherches quelque chose, mon mignon ?  
La voix de Crowley réveilla quelque chose dans le ventre de Sammy qui se contracta ; il sentit ses muscles se bander par réflexe, et avant d'avoir pu réfléchir à une stratégie, il se retourna pour faire face.  
Le démon se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Aucune échappatoire.  
Bien sûr, il ne payait pas de mine, mais Sammy avait appris à ne pas le sous-estimer.  
\- Comment t'es-tu échappé du donjon ?, demanda-t-il pour gagner du temps.  
La meilleure option avec Crowley ; ce dernier adorait s'entendre parler.  
\- Le petit Kévin n'a pas su se retenir de venir faire un tour dans ma chambre, susurra le roi de l'Enfer en refermant lentement la porte derrière lui. Mais j'avais envie qu'on ait un petit tête à tête tous les deux. Rien que toi et moi.  
C'est alors que Sam aperçut la seringue dans sa main.  
\- Alors c'est ça que tu veux ?  
\- Ne sois pas déçu, je prendrais le reste plus tard, s'amusa l'écossais en posant la main à plat sur son torse.  
\- Le reste ?, prononça Sammy.  
Il fut projeté contre une étagère par une force surnaturelle. Crowley ricana en le détaillant de son regard le plus équivoque.  
\- Oui. Le reste. Enlève ta chemise, maintenant.

 

Sous le sapin, les cadeaux étaient soigneusement disposés. Charlie croisa les bras, très fière. Puis elle jeta un coup d’œil à la pendule. Sam n'était toujours pas revenu.  
Soudain, Dean apparu, suivit de Castiel – qui prit garde à ne pas faire claquer la porte.  
\- Où est Sam ?, demanda-t-il un peu trop sèchement.  
Charlie s'inquiéta.  
\- Il est arrivé quelque chose ?  
\- Crowley s'est enfui, et on pense qu'il en a après Sam.  
\- Il est allé chercher des guirlandes électriques dans l'espace de stockage du...  
Dean était déjà parti, Castiel collé à ses basques. Ce que Charlie ne put s'empêcher de trouver attachant, malgré les circonstances alarmantes.

 

Hélas pour lui, Sammy était en mauvaise posture. Il ne savait pas s'il espérait qu'on vienne le délivrer, ou s'il préférait s'en sortir seul parce que c'était trop embarrassant d'imaginer que quelqu'un le trouve dans cette position compromettante.  
Crowley se tenait au dessus de lui et avait ouvert sa chemise en grand, dévoilant entièrement son torse. Si Sam se débattait, le démon le maintenait fermement sans le toucher, et comme le jeune homme n'était, de toute façon, pas au mieux de sa forme, c'était difficile de lutter.  
\- Cela fait un petit moment que je rêve de tenir l'un d'entre vous entre mes griffes, avoua Crowley. Et cette envie n'a fait que grimper depuis que je suis enfermé ici. Ça fait combien de temps que je pourris dans la cave ? Une semaine ? Deux semaines ?  
Sam n'osa guère objecter que le temps avait dû lui paraître particulièrement court, puisque cela faisait presque un mois, non pas un ou deux semaines, mais ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment pour le lui signaler.  
Il frissonna en sentant les doigts de Crowley caresser sa poitrine.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Je savoure, rétorqua le roi des Enfers. J'ai bien le droit, non ? C'est comme le sexe : quand on sait que ça va arriver, c'est encore plus excitant d'attendre un peu avant de commencer...  
Sam se raidit, ce que Crowley remarqua immédiatement.  
\- Moose a peur pour sa virginité ?  
\- Tu peux rêver, grogna Sam dans un élan de témérité. Je n'ai pas peur de toi !  
\- Décontractes-toi, mon grand, sinon je vais casser l'aiguille dans ta chair, menaça Crowley en plantant vivement sa seringue dans le bras du jeune chasseur, qui poussa un râle de douleur.  
Soudain, ses yeux s'éclairèrent d'une vive lueur bleutée. Crowley n'y pris pas garde, trop occupé à pomper du sang en soulevant le piston, hypnotisé par la couleur sombre et riche du plasma envahissant le réceptacle transparent. En cet instant, il avait bel et bien l'air d'un drogué, la bouche plissée d'amertume, le visage crispé par le besoin.  
Il fut violemment repoussé en arrière ; son corps rebondit contre une étagère, dont le contenu se déversa sur lui dans une avalanche. Ézéchiel s'était relevé ; il retira la seringue et la plaie se referma d'elle-même.  
Dean débarqua à ce moment-là.  
\- Sam ! Tu n'as rien ?  
Crowley se redressa.  
\- Personne ne s'inquiète pour moi ? Il m'a quand même sacrément envoyer bouler. Je ne savais pas que tu avais une telle force...  
Il fut interrompu par un coup de poing donné par Kévin qui s'était glissé à l'intérieur. Castiel regardait la scène sans intervenir.  
Kévin était rouge – de honte, de rage ? Impossible de le dire. Il passa prestement à Crowley les menottes l'empêchant de s'enfuir.  
Crowley rit, se laissant faire, un peu comme s'il n'avait jamais réellement espéré s'enfuir d'ici. C'était déroutant de le voir se conduire ainsi, et plutôt désagréable. Crowley était leur prisonnier, mais s'il devenait volontaire...que serait-il ?  
\- Ah, toute la petite famille est au complet on dirait. Bon eh bien, je n'ai plus qu'à...  
Il jeta un œil à Castiel. Un frémissement parcouru son expression, un bref éclair de compréhension et de stupeur passa dans son regard brillant. Son sourire s'élargit avec malveillance, tandis qu'il continuait de fixer Castiel sans plus se soucier des autres.  
La mâchoire de Dean se durcit en remarquant le changement d'attitude de Crowley. Comme si Castiel était passé du haut de la chaîne alimentaire au statut d'agneau vulnérable.  
\- Ramène-le au donjon, ordonna-t-il sèchement au prophète.  
\- Oh oui Kévin, ramène-moi au donjon, et n'hésite pas à me donner encore quelques coups...j'aime bien quand ça fait mal, gronda Crowley d'une voix rauque et enjôleuse.  
L'asiatique grimaça, sans doute dégoûté par les sous-entendus du démon, et le tira hors de la pièce.  
Dean se tourna à nouveau vers son frère, dont les yeux s'éclairèrent à nouveau d'une lueur bleue. Sam trébucha et Dean le retînt.  
\- Hey.  
Il déglutit et vérifia que Cas n'avait rien vu.  
Sauf qu'il n'était plus là.

 

Castiel marchait dans la neige. Les flocons tombaient du ciel nocturne, mouillant ses cheveux et chatouillant son visage, mais il n'en avait cure.  
C'était une mauvaise idée de revenir, malgré les suppliques de Dean.  
Fêter Noël, en faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme un humain ordinaire. Avec Sam. Avec Dean.  
Dean.  
\- Dean, soupira-t-il, et il frissonna au son de sa propre voix, parce qu'il l'avait prononcé tant de fois, mais c'était toujours différent, toujours inédit dans sa bouche, et maintenant aussi, tout était différent.  
Quand il l'appelait, il l'appelait en égal, en homme. Il pouvait aspirer à certaines choses, en tant qu'être humain. Même si c'était horrible d'être responsable de la chute de plusieurs milliers de ses frères et sœurs, d'être bloqué, sans pouvoirs, inutile, fragile, dans ce corps...  
Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer.  
D'espérer après lui.  
Il se passa une main sur le visage. Ce n'était jamais arrivé avant qu'il soit si agité de questions ; tout était devenu tellement plus intenses, les émotions résonnaient comme des besoins, il était le théâtre d'un maelström de sentiments qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer en étant un ange.  
Auparavant, il ne s'était pas interrogé sur ses liens avec Dean. Quand il avait une durée de vie illimitée et accès au Paradis, il ne s'inquiétait pas de vivre une relation platonique ; il n'avait pas besoin de le toucher, pas besoin de lui avouer.  
Il ne ressentait pas ce besoin urgent de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Le temps s'écoule sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, et chaque minute perdue à le regarder sans réagir, c'était comme vivre avec un trou dans la poitrine.  
Castiel n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de manque, parce que, quand on a l'éternité devant soi, l'avenir est tellement plein de possibilité qu'un petit manque de rien du tout n'est qu'un détail.  
Mais en étant humain, Castiel a réduit ses perspectives à l'essentiel, et Dean en fait parti.  
C'était irrationnel, c'était sûrement stupide et ça n'aurait que de mauvais impacts, mais Castiel voulait que Dean le comprenne et l'accepte. A ses côtés.  
Ne jamais se perdre l'un l'autre.  
Il fit demi-tour, les idées à fois troublées et bien claires.

 

\- Donc, tu n'as pas vu Cas, tu es sûre ?, demanda Dean.  
\- Non, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était avec toi, répliqua Charlie.  
Dean serra les dents. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de chats à fouetter, entre Crowley qui se fait la malle, Sam qui a un coup de mou et Kévin qui pète son câble...  
\- Hey, ça va aller ?, fit le rouquine en lui pressant le bras. Il est peut-être juste...heu...tu sais...besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir, tout ça.  
\- Réfléchir à quoi ?  
\- Ben...à vous deux, le fait qu'il soit humain...  
\- Je ne vois pas le rappo...  
\- Le fait qu'il ait accroché du gui partout...  
Dean écarquilla les yeux.  
\- Quoi ?!  
Charlie lui jeta un regard amusé, avec un sourire malicieux.  
\- Tu n'avais pas deviné ? Tu vois Kévin accrocher du gui, toi ? Si ce n'est ni toi, ni moi, ni Sam non plus...la liste des suspects est tout de même bien réduite.  
\- Mais pourquoi il...non, attends, s'interrompit Dean en se frottant un œil, tout à coup très fatigué. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête de cet ange. Il doit sûrement penser que c'est une tradition de Noël parfaitement anodine, comme les guirlandes et les chaussettes accrochées à la cheminée...  
\- Je ne suis pas un ange. Enfin, plus maintenant.  
Dean se retourna, découvrant un Castiel gelé, les chaussures trempées et le nez rougit par le froid. Par réflexe, il approcha et posa les mains sur ses épaules.  
\- T'es sorti dehors...  
\- Oui.  
\- Sous la neige.  
\- Oui.  
Le chasseur leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- Bon, viens, je vais te trouver des vêtements sex...heu secs ! Secs !  
Charlie gloussa.  
\- Lapsus freudien, Dean.  
\- Freud n'a rien à voir là-dedans, qu'il reste où il est !, gronda Dean, mortifié.  
\- Aux dernières nouvelles, il est toujours enterré à Viennes, fit remarquer Castiel, mortellement sérieux.  
Dean sortit de la pièce en entraînant le brun dans son sillage, sous le regard attendri de la jolie rousse.

 

\- Tiens !, lança Dean en jetant une paire de chaussettes à Castiel.  
Celui-ci l'attrapa maladroitement au vol.  
\- Es-tu...en colère ?, interrogea-t-il tout de go.  
Le chasseur quitta l'armoire dans laquelle il farfouillait pour le regarder.  
\- Pourquoi tu...  
\- Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû accrocher tout ce gui, marmonna Castiel dans sa barbe.  
Dean vînt vers lui.  
\- C'est pas...c'est juste que...ce n'est pas...  
Il eut un petit rire gêné en baissant les yeux.  
\- Ça ne se fait pas entre amis. Surtout quand ce sont des mecs. Et ne me demande pas pourquoi !, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.  
\- Ça te dérange, déclara Cas.  
\- C'est juste que...c'est pas contre toi, seulement...ça ne se fait pas...  
\- Pas contre moi, répéta Castiel en s'approchant davantage.  
Dean ne fit aucune remarque à propos de la transgression de son espace personnel. Aujourd'hui, il avait été tellement envahi que ça lui semblait presque normal de se parler à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Bien qu'il commence à éprouver un trouble à l'origine incertaine, il ne chercha pas à s'éloigner. Les paroles de Castiel prenaient soudain une toute autre signification, et sans s'en rendre compte, il se pencha sur sa bouche, parce que ça faisait un petit moment qu'il la regardait sans rien dire, et ce n'était pas la première fois. C'était loin d'être la première fois que son regard s'appesantissait sur Castiel, dans des éclats de désir incontrôlé qu'il s'empressait de refréner en les mettant sur le compte d'un égarement passager dû à ce lien spécial entre eux. Castiel était...un ami, certes, comme un frère également, mais pas seulement ; son sauveur, qui avait risqué sa vie pour le délivrer de l'Enfer, et qui par la suite avait choisi de le suivre lui, plutôt que les ordres du Paradis.  
Alors comment ne pas éprouver pour cet être plurimillénaire des émotions fortes et paradoxales ?  
Sauf que le regard que lui jetait Castiel en cet instant était effrontément humain. Proche. Si proche.  
\- Dean, murmura-t-il tout bas, rauque, excitant.  
Avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

 

Kévin, qui jusqu'à présent était plutôt morose, suite à l'incident avec Crowley, retrouva un peu le sourire quand Charlie posa des cornes de renne rouges sur la tête de Sam. Même si cela lui rappelait aussi Crowley, d'une certaine manière.  
Sam avait l'air fatigué, pourtant il sourit également et servit à Kévin un lait de poule.  
Charlie posa sur la tête du garçon un charmant bonnet de Père Noël orné de LED clignotantes.  
\- Oh non !, râla le prophète en voulant l'enlever.  
\- Allez, moi ça ne m'irait pas, répliqua la geek.  
Dean et Castiel les rejoignirent.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?, demanda Sam, l'air franchement étonné.  
Cas rosit et Dean éclata de rire.  
\- Tout va bien, Rudolf, s'exclama-t-il pour cacher son embarras.  
Il s'assied et s'empara du lait de poule. Castiel se posa sur la chaise à sa droite.  
\- Je ne vais pas porter ce truc ridicule !, grogna Kévin.  
\- Mais tout le monde va en porter un. C'est Noël après tout !  
\- Si je dois porter ce truc, dit Sam avec un sourire en coin en désignant ses cornes, tu dois garder ton bonnet.  
Doucement, Cas glissa sa main sur la cuisse de Dean, l'air de rien.  
Ce dernier sursauta, renversa un peu de lait de poule, l'essuya rapidement avec une serviette. Cas guetta sa réaction, intimidé.  
Puis la main de Dean rejoignit la sienne sous la table et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent tandis que le reste de la famille se disputait joyeusement.


End file.
